Rechargeable lithium-ion batteries are attractive energy storage systems for portable electronics and electric and hybrid-electric vehicles because of their high specific energy compared to other electrochemical energy storage devices. A typical Li-ion cell contains a negative electrode, a positive electrode, and a separator region between the negative and positive electrodes. Both electrodes contain active materials that insert or react with lithium reversibly. In some cases the negative electrode may include lithium metal, which can be electrochemically dissolved and deposited reversibly. The separator contains an electrolyte with a lithium cation, and serves as a physical barrier between the electrodes such that none of the electrodes are electronically connected within the cell.
Typically, during charging, there is generation of electrons at the positive electrode and consumption of an equal amount of electrons at the negative electrode, and these electrons are transferred via an external circuit. In the ideal charging of the cell, these electrons are generated at the positive electrode because there is extraction via oxidation of lithium ions from the active material of the positive electrode, and the electrons are consumed at the negative electrode because there is reduction of lithium ions into the active material of the negative electrode. During discharging, the exact opposite reactions occur.
Batteries with a lithium metal negative electrode afford exceptionally high specific energy (in Wh/kg) and energy density (in Wh/L) compared to batteries with conventional carbonaceous negative electrodes. However, the cycle life of such systems is rather limited due to (a) significant volume changes in the cell sandwich during every cycle as the Li metal is stripped and plated, (b) formation of dendrites during recharge that may penetrate the separator and short the cell and/or result in fragmentation and capacity loss of the negative electrode; (c) morphology changes in the metal upon extended cycling that result in a large overall volume change in the cell; and (d) changes in the structure and composition of the passivating layer that forms at the surface of the metal when exposed to certain electrolytes, which may isolate some metal and/or increase the resistance of the cell over time.
When high-specific-capacity negative electrodes such as a metal are used in a battery, the maximum benefit of the capacity increase over conventional systems is realized when a high-capacity positive electrode active material is also used. For example, conventional lithium-intercalating oxides (e.g., LiCoO2, LiNi0.8Co0.15Al0.05O2, Li1.1Ni0.3Co0.3Mn0.3O2) are typically limited to a theoretical capacity of ˜280 mAh/g (based on the mass of the lithiated oxide) and a practical capacity of 180 to 250 mAh/g, which is quite low compared to the specific capacity of lithium metal, 3863 mAh/g. The highest theoretical capacity for which some practical cycling has been achieved for a lithium-ion positive electrode is 1168 mAh/g (based on the mass of the lithiated material), which is shared by Li2S and Li2O2. Other high-capacity materials include BiF3 (303 mAh/g, lithiated), FeF3 (712 mAh/g, lithiated), LiOH.H2O (639 mAh/g), and others. Unfortunately, all of these materials react with lithium at a lower voltage compared to conventional oxide positive electrodes, hence limiting the theoretical specific energy; however, the theoretical specific energies are still very high (>800 Wh/kg, compared to a maximum of ˜500 Wh/kg for a cell with lithium negative and conventional oxide positive electrodes).
FIG. 1 depicts a chart 2 showing the range achievable for a vehicle using battery packs of different specific energies versus the weight of the battery pack. In the chart 10, the specific energies are for an entire cell, including cell packaging weight, assuming a 50% weight increase for forming a battery pack from a particular set of cells. The U.S. Department of Energy has established a weight limit of 200 kg for a battery pack that is located within a vehicle. Accordingly, only a battery pack with about 600 Wh/kg or more can achieve a range of 300 miles.
Lithium-based batteries have a sufficiently high specific energy (Wh/kg) and energy density (Wh/L) that they are now being used in electric-powered vehicles. However, in order to power a full-electric vehicle with a range of several hundred miles, a battery with a higher specific energy than the present state of the art (an intercalation system with a graphite anode and transition-metal oxide cathode) is necessary.
Some options which provide higher specific energy as compared to the currently utilized batteries are possible. For example, FIG. 2 depicts a chart 4 which identifies the specific energy and energy density of various lithium-based chemistries. In the chart 4, only the weight of the active materials, current collectors, binders, separator, and other inert material of the battery cells are included. The packaging weight, such as tabs, the cell can, etc., are not included. As is evident from the chart 4, the lithium-sulfur battery, which uses a lithium metal negative electrode and a positive electrode that reduces sulfur to form lithium sulfide, has a significantly higher specific energy than the present state of the art.
There are significant challenges that must be addressed for the lithium-sulfur system to become commercially viable. Important challenges include increasing the cycle life (current state of the art is 100 to several hundred cycles; target is >500, preferably >2000), increasing the utilization of sulfur (typical utilization is below 75% due to passivation of the positive electrode by Li2S or Li2S2, which are electronically insulating), increasing the mass fraction of sulfur in the positive electrode (typically the mass fraction is below 50%), and increasing the rate capability of the cell (target discharge rate is 1C or higher). While some Li/S cells described in the literature fulfill some of the objectives for cycle life, specific energy, and specific power, none of these cells adequately address all of the issues as would be needed to realize a commercial cell.
Another challenge associated with the sulfur cathode is that it undergoes a large volume change (˜70%) when it is fully lithiated (S→Li2S).
Lithium metal is very challenging to cycle due to the formation of dendrites during battery charging and other morphological changes that occur during cycling. An alternative to lithium metal is silicon, which alloys with lithium during battery charging up to a composition of Li4.4Si. This material has a much higher capacity than graphite (4200 mAh/g compared to 372 mAh/g for graphite), but also undergoes a very large volume change upon full lithiation (˜300%).
These high-volume change materials, while they have attractive capacities, are difficult to cycle in batteries due to the generation of mechanical stress within the materials and at material interfaces. The rate of capacity fade is generally high due to material fracture and/or loss of adhesion between battery components (e.g., anode from current collector). Volume changes are particularly difficult to manage in all-solid-state batteries.
What is needed, therefore, is a solid state electrochemical cell which addresses one or more of the above identified issues.